Hanabi, I and My Trauma
by Garnetta
Summary: "Temari adalah perempuan yang menyukai kembang api. Tapi, pada suatu saat, kenangan yang buruk mengakibatkannya trauma akan kembang api. Kenangan apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya sehingga membuat dia trauma akan kembang api?" CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Hanabi, Me and My Trauma

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto reek

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Rate: T semi M

Pairing: Shikamaru Nara & Sabaku no Temari

Warning: OOC, miss typo, gaje, dan maybe AU

Summary: "Temari adalah perempuan yang menyukai kembang api. Tapi, pada suatu saat, kenangan yang buruk mengakibatkannya trauma akan kembang api. Kenangan apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya sehingga membuat dia trauma akan kembang api?"

**Hanabi, Me and My Trauma**

**Chapter 1: Trauma**

By Dee Vega

Enjoy…

5

4

3

Enjoy the fic ^^

Temari POV

Aku memandangi pantulan diriku di cermin. 'Yah, cukup cantik' , pujiku dalam hati. Aku memakai yukata atau yang biasa disebut kimono musim panas. Aku memakai warna yang sesuai dengan rambutku yang bercepol empat. Yaitu kuning, aksen keemasan yang ada pada kimonoku membuatku tampak lebih bersinar dengan pita besar yang berwarna kuning pula di belakangnya. Panjangnya hampir semata kakiku, membuatku terlihat menutupi kaki-kakiku yang jenjang dan pinggul rampingku yang tersembunyi di balik kimono itu. Aku terlihat sempurna, itu yang dikatakan ibuku saat aku turun ke bawah hendak berpamitan padanya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagiku. Aku akan berduaan dengan kekasihku—Shikamaru, di festival musim panas pada hari pertama ini. Malam yang ku harap akan bisa ku kenang selamanya.

_Ting tong_

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Ibu hanya mengangguk penuh arti padaku. Ia tahu siapa yang datang, pemuda yang ia anggap sebentar lagi menjadi (calon) suami dari anaknya. Ya, bahkan Ibu sudah membayangkanku berganti nama dengan embel-embel 'Nara' di belakangnya. Aku membukakannya pintu dengan wajah sumringahku.

Normal POV

Dia, atau tepatnya Shikamaru terlihat tampak rapi malam ini. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya yang ia (selalu) terlihat mengantuk. Matanya berbinar melihat kekasihnya, takjub. Itulah satu kata yang dia anggap bisa mendeskripsikan ekspresi dirinya saat ini. Ya, Temari terlalu cantik baginya. Tapi, dia akan berusaha mengimbangi Temari. Itulah tekadnya yang ia tekankan. Dia juga memakai kimono khusus untuk laki-laki. Dengan warna coklat tua polos dengan ikat pinggang dari tali berwarna putih. Walaupoun sederhana, tapi sangat berkesan. Dia bangga, terlihat berkesan di depan kekasihnya—Temari. Temari terlihat menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Mau masuk dulu atau ...?" Temari membuka percakapan langsung dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya di akhir.

"Kalau boleh,"

"Ayo, masuklah!"

"Maksudku, kalau boleh ayo cepat berangkat! Aku err, sudah tidak sabar,"

Temari tersipu malu mendengarnya. Padahal ia tahu, festival baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Tapi, Shikamaru malah ingin buru-buru.

"Bu, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" Temari setengah teriak dari balik pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ya, hati-hati. Jangan sampai pulang dengan kimono berantakan, ya!"

Temari dan Shikamaru setengah _sweatdrop _hampir bersamaan. Memangnya mereka mau melakukan hal dliuar batas? Tapi mungkin saja, sih, hahaha. *author digeplak karena mikir aneh-aneh*

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke festival itu yang telah memakan waktu 15 menit karena mereka berjalan kaki. Walaupun masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum festival itu resmi dibuka, tapi di bagian luar tempat festival tampak orang-orang dengan dandanan yang berbeda-beda sedang menunggu festival ini pula. Temari dan Shikamaru duduk di atas kursi yang dekat dengan pintu masuk festival. Mereka agak terlihat canggung untuk saling membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain. Shikamaru terpikir untuk menggenggam tangan Temari, tapi dia ragu. Dia membuang semua keraguannya dan berusaha sedikit demi sedikit menggapai tangan Temari. Ya, tinggal beberapa senti lagi—.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, muncul Ino dan Sai yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Hai, Temari-chan!" Ino berkata dengan sedikit teriak seperti menggunakan toa. Sementara Sai hanya menepuk bahu Shikamaru pelan dan memberikan senyuman palsunya tipis. Shikamaru hanya menoleh sekilas padanya, lalu memutar matanya seperti orang bosan.

"Hai, Ino-chan! Ano—festivalnya sudah dibuka, ayo kita masuk!" Temari merasa beruntung Ino datang pada saat yang seperti ini. Jadi, dia tidak perlu berlama-lama dengan Shikamaru yang terlihat kaku itu. Ino memulai dengan sifatnya yang seperti biasa. Gadis cerewet, mirip dengan Sakura. Temari yang pada dasarnya bersifat netral, hanya bisa diam mendengarkan Ino. Walaupun matanya tertuju pura-pura antusias memandang Ino, tapi pikirannya tidak. Pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di samping Sai yang berada di belakang Temari dan Ino.

'Sudah saatnya, aku harus mengatakannya,' pikir Temari.

"Temari, bolehkah aku meminjam Ino? Aku ingin berdua dengannya, hehe," Sai kembali lagi dengan senyum palsunya dengan tangan tiba-tiba menghampiri dari belakang dan langsung menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Silahkan, Sai-kun," ejek Temari.

Mereka pun akhrnya pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari berduaan.

'Ck, mendokusai! Mengapa mereka pergi, sih?' batin Shikamaru.

Daripada berdiam diri tak jelas di tengah keramaian festival seperti ini, Shikamaru pun memilih untuk mengajak Temari duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

"Temari, duduk disini, yuk!"

"Ah, iya, err Shikamaru?" dia tidak langsung duduk.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli permen kapas~" Shikamaru sweatdrop. Mereka jauh-jauh datang ke festival ini hanya untuk beli permen kapas?

"Aku mau membelinya sendiri, kau tunggu disini, ya!"

'Kesempatan bagus, nih. Aku mau tidur, ah!"

_Plaak_.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pucat laki-laki itu. Warnanya tidak pucat lagi, melaikan memerah.

"Kenapa, Sai?" suara yang penuh dengan keputusasaan dan ingin meneteskan air mata. Haruskah di malam festival musim panas yang seindah ini menjadi rusak karena air mata seorang gadis yang tidak dapat tertahan meleleh akibat pernyataan dari kekasihnya. Ralat: bukan kekasihnya lagi, semenjak beberapa detik yang lalu. Gadis berambut pirang itu masih mencoba menahan amarahnya. Bahkan, suaranya yang harusnya meledak dia pelankan untuk sekadar menahan gejolak emosinya yang berharap mantan kekasihnya ini hanyalah fikitif atau mungkin gurauan belaka.

"Aku harus menikah dengannya..." Sai tidak sanggup. Dia tahu gadis di hadapannya ini tidak sanggup juga menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

"KENAPA KAU MEMAINKAN PERASAANKU? PADAHAL KAU TELAH MENGETAHUI PERNIKAHANMU ITU SEBULAN LALU!" kata Ino berapi-api.

"Ino, kau tahu, kan? Aku tidak mungkin tega memberitahumu. Keluargaku terus mendesakku untuk menikah, tiap kali ku tanyakan kau tentang menikah kau malah menghindarinya!"

"Kau tahu aku belum siap—"

"Tapi kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya di posisiku sekarang! Kau tidak pernah tahu. Kau selalu menganggap kita akan selalu hidup muda! MENJALANI MASA REMAJA SELALU! KAPAN KAU AKAN SADAR DAN MENYADARINYA INO?"

"..."

"Kau tahu, kakek Danzou akan mati karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Hanya dia yang ku punya di dunia ini. Selama dia merawatku sejak kecil, dia selalu menuruti segala keinginanku. Apa sekarang aku salah bila ingin menuruti keinginannya satu kali saja?"

"Kau selalu mementingkan kakekmu! Tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Aku selalu memikirkannya! Kau saja yang selalu egois, Bodoh!"

"Apa tadi? Kau mengataiku Bodoh? Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu padamu! Kau bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakanku, Sai,"

Ino pun membalikkan badannya. Masih dengan air mata yang setia menetes terus mengenai kimono indahnya. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu berhenti.

"Kau tahu, Sai? Jika kau ingin membahagiakan orang lain, jangan pernah korbankan dirimu dan perasaanmu. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan bahagia bila menikah dengan orang yang dia tidak cintai!" Ino pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Namun, seolah ingin meninggalkan semua kepedihannya, ia mempercepat langkahnya menjadi lari dan berhenti di bawah pohon Sakura tempat Shikamaru menunggu Temari.

Karena mendengar suara tangisan di dekatnya, Shikamaru terbangun dan kaget mendapati Ino menangis.

"Tolong, biarkan seperti ini saja—hmmph,"

Suara kembang api mengalun dengan indahnya di malam ini. Malam pada akhir bula Agustus di festival musim panas. Dua insan tampak menikmatinya. Sampai...

"Shikama—" kata-kata itu tidaklah terlanjutkan. Otak dan bibirnya sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Diam itu bisu. Itulah yang terjadi. Gadis bercepol empat itu menjatuhkan permen kapas yang ia beli tadi.

_Sreek._

Air yang baru saja mulai mengering di pelupuk mata Ino, kini berganti bertamu di mata Temari. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Dia tidak ingin melihatnya. Dia terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti. Tahukah kau para laki-laki? Cinta bukanlah sebuah permainan dimana kau bisa seenaknya memilih karaktermu yang diumpamakan cewek berganti-ganti setiap main. Cinta itu harus menetapkan hati pada satu pilihan. Walau kadang itu berat. Kesimpulan pendek pun telah diambil oleh gadis bercepol empat ini. Dia harus mengalah pada sahabatnya...Genaplah sudah malam ini. Dua gadis sudah membuang air matanya karena sakit hati. Ya, karena orang yang mereka cintai menyakiti hati mereka.

**TBC ..**

Komentar?

Review?

Kritik mungkin?

Ssaya terima dengan lapang dada kok :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hanabi, I and My Trauma

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto kok ._.v

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Rate: T semi M

Pairing: Shikamaru Nara & Sabaku no Temari

Warning: OOC, miss typo, gaje, dan maybe AU

Summary: "Temari adalah perempuan yang menyukai kembang api. Tapi, pada suatu saat, kenangan yang buruk mengakibatkannya trauma akan kembang api. Kenangan apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya sehingga membuat dia trauma akan kembang api? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! "

A/N: Sebelumnya, maaf kepada semua pihak yang merasa semua ff yang saya buat sangat membingungkan. Perlu saya garis bawahi bila saya selalu mengikuti alur cerita narasi, satu chapter atau dua chapter awal merupakan orientasi. Mulai chapter selanjutnya, akan ada evaluasi deskripsi yang rinci tentang semua yang terjadi.

**Balas Review:**

**Deidei Rinnepero13 gaklogin: **Tenang aja, emang bakal ada Deidara kok. Justru, Deidara menginspirasi saya, hahaha. Terima kasih, tapi saya masih jauh dari kata bagus dalam tata bahasa. Rated M bakal ada di chapter ini, sedikit sih –v. Fic ini masih in-progress kok. Maaf, gak bisa janji soal pair T.T

**Hanamana Zui: **Belum kok, dia sebenernya cinta dua-duanya. Tapi, lebih condong ke Temari karena ngira uda gak ada kesempatan lagi buat dapetin Ino. Jadi, ya, cintanya kurang tulus gitu. Oke, ini apdet kok.

**Putri Suna: **Iya, maaf gak gamblang penjelasan kisunya di chapter lalu -v. Wah, baca aja, insya allah gak mengecewakan ~

**Kagome Sabaku:** Maaf, saya tidak bisa memberi bocoran . Yang pasti belum tamat kok, doakan saya ^^ *ngarep*

**Gui gui: **Ini juga uda diusahakan kok, tapi saya gak janji bakal apdet kilat terus –v

**Authorjelek: **Wah, terima kasih :D TBC kok, maaf membuat bingung hehe. Sesuai dengan author note tadi, mulai chapter ini saya jelaskan. Summary yang saya buat itu tentang komplikasi yang terjadi. Saya merasa belum lengkap bila langsung ke komplikasi, karena saya belum lancar mengetik dengan laju mundur. Saya menerima semua review dengan baik kok, tenang aja.

**Naoki: **Sekali lagi aaf -v, masih kok. Siap! :D

**Reader: **Maaf, atas kelalaian saya. Semua fic saya tulis saat waktu orang tidur, jadi banyak kesalahan yang tidak disengaja terjadi. Terima kasih reviewnya..

**CharLene Choi: **Belum... oke

**Temariris: **uda baca author note, kan? Saya minta maaf tapi dengan semua kesalahan pada fic ini -v . Wah, pujian yang kurang pantas bagi newbie seperti saya ._. Ini multichapter kok

**Shika Lovers: **Iya, semoga suka ceritanya, ya!

**Hanabi, I**** and My Trauma**

**Chapter 2****: Kenangan di Bulan Agustus**

By Dee Rui-chan

Enjoy fic .~

Temari langsung berlari, tak tentu arah. Menabrak setiap orang yang keheranan melihat seorang wanita tengah berlari dan menangis ketika kembang api meluncur. Hei, bukankah kembang api itu bagus dan menyenangkan? Mengapa gadis itu menangis? Apakah dia terharu hanya karena melihat kembang api? Untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir itu mungkin terlalu buruk untuk ditanyakan. Dia tidak peduli dengan getanya yang hampir lepas dari kakinya dari tadi. Terseok, dia hanya sanggup untuk berlari. Kembang api tidaklah seindah biasanya malam ini. Tidak, karena tidak semua orang yang menyukai senang melihatnya.

Perasaannya sangat hancur bertubi-tubi. Mengapa di saat dia bisa mencintai orang dengan tulus untuk yang pertama kali harus berakhir dengan menyakitkan seperti ini? Apalagi, mengapa harus Ino yang merebutnya? Selama ini, Temari menyangka dia sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru karena melihat kedekatannya dengan Ino. Tapi, setelah mengetahui hubungan keduanya yang hanya bersahabat, dia berusaha menjadi perempuan yang merepotkan bagi Shikamaru, karena dia tahu Shikamaru menyukai perempuan yang merepotkan. Seandainya malam ini Sai tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ino, seandainya Ino tidak berusaha bersandar pada Shikamaru, seandainya Shikamaru tidak memunculkan lagi secercah harapannya terhadap cintanya pada Ino hanya karena Ino lari kepadanya di saat-saat sulit, seandainya Shikamaru tidak berada di antara dua gadis yang dia cintai dan tahu mana tempatnya bisa melabuhkan hati, juga seandainya Temari tidak mencintai orang yang salah. Terlalu banyak kata 'seandainya'. Kita tahu kita hanya bisa berandai tentang hal yang kita ingin hal itu terjadi maupun tidak. Tapi kita tahu, tidak semua atau perlu digaris bawahi jarang ada yang yang tidak bertentangan dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Jika ada seseorang yang sakit hati dalam cinta segi berapa saja, pasti akan menyakiti tokoh lainnya. Tampak dari kejauhan, ada seorang pria yang memakai kostum badut—berbentuk kelinci tampak puas dengan apa yang telah berhasil di kerjakannya.

"Senangnya melihat kembang api... apalagi pada festival musim panas ini," kata seorang pria seraya menyeka keringat yang mulai menetes di dahinya.

Rasanya malam pun akan terasa panas bila di musim panas. Tapi, keceriaan orang-orang membuatnya tidak goyah dalam melakukan segala pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang dia dapat yang mengharuskannya melakukan perbuatan 'dosa' tiap saat. Pakaiannya saat ini mungkin menutupi ketampanan yang tersirat di wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu ia tutupi dari gadis-gadis. Mungkin dia tidak seganteng Kakashi ataupun Sasuke, tapi dia mempunyai daya tarik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya. Kostum bergambar kepala kelinci yang dipakainya dipakainya kembali setelah tugasnya mengurus kembang api selesai. Dia tersenyum senang. Dia sangat menyukai kembang api. Dia menatap kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan berhenti meledak di udara. Itu pertanda, dia akan siap untuk bekerja lagi bila sebuah kembang api terakhir telah meledak.

Tiap orang yang ditabrak Temari akan memarahinya lalu menyingkir dengan tatapan 'cewek aneh' menurut pandangan mereka. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

"Aww!" geta yang dipakainya menginjak kaki badut itu. Walau memakai sepatu berbentuk kelinci pula yang tampaknya tinggi dan tebal, sepatu itu tidak cukup untuk membuat orang nyaman bila memakainya. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya bila ia akan merasa kesakitan bila ada seseorang apalagi gadis yang sedang terguncang hatinya, tanpa sengaja menginjaknya dan membuatnya mengaduh.

"Ah, maaf!" tubuh itu bergetar ketika mengatakan itu. Bodohnya dia, setelah menginjak kaki sang badut, dia hampir terjatuh yang membuat si badut berusaha menggapainya agar tidak jatuh. Naluri laki-laki berambut pirang ini mungkin tidak bisa dibilang masuk dalam lelaki yang peduli dengan wanita. Namun, warna rambut sang gadis yang senada dengannya membuatnya mau tak mau seperti melihat ibunya kembali. Ya, ibunya yang telah meninggal jauh sebelum ia bisa melihat jelas dunia ini. Ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana sosok wajah ibunya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil walau hanya sekadar imajinasi atau fatamorgana semata.

Keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak memihak padanya. Walaupun sudah ditahan, tapi karena lamunannya tentang masa lalu kelam membuat ia tidak sadar sejenak sehingga terjatuh. Beruntung ia jatuh terduduk dengan posisi topi kelincinya menutupi wajahnya lagi. Kakinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi—kesakitan tepatnya karena gadis yang menindih badannya tidak jua mencoba untuk berdiri.

Terbersit rasa iba dalam dirinya. Dia ingin merangkul gadis ini, membantu meringankan beban yang sedang dialami, dan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ah, tidak tidak! Opsi terakhir itu berusaha ia jauhkan dari pikirannya. Karena ia tahu, ia sudah punya 'kekasih'. Oke, berarti opsi lain akan dipilihnya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Nona?" sapa pria berambut pirang ini.

Temari sesungguhnya menginginkan teman untuk bercerita di kala kesedihannya yang sudah mencapai puncaknya ini. Tapi, mengapa yang dikirimkan Tuhan adalah seorang badut yang berkostum kelinci? Bukannya takut merasa konyol, hanya saja dia tidak menyangkanya. Selama ini., Temari dikenal sebagai gadis tomboi yang akan selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tapi, tetap saja dia manusia normal yang membutuhkan sandaran. Ya, sandaran dimana dia bisa menumpahkan segala hal yang dia rasa harus ditumpahkan. Tidak peduli orang itu hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, maupun hanya sekadar pemberi solusi. Yang pasti, dia **benar-benar **butuh tempat bersandar. Di hadapannya, hanyalah badut ini yang ada. Tak ada salahnya 'kan mencoba? Toh, dia tidak mungkin menunggu sampai rumah untuk bisa menumpahkan ini semua. Adik-adiknya bukanlah orang yang bisa dimintai waktu untuk mendengarkan curhat dari kakak tercintanya. Mereka lebih memilih pergi untuk menjalankan misi.

"Bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?"

Deidara—nama laki-laki itu agaknya tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka bila ada seorang gadis yang datang padanya untuk bercerita, di saat mereka saling belum mengenal pula. Melihat mata gadis itu yang memancarkan sorot sakit yang mendalam, membuatnya ingin membantu sang gadis.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa mendengarkan ceritamu di dekat sana?" Deidara membantu Temari berdiri, lalu ia mengibaskan tanah yang menempel pada kostum badutnya seraya ia menunjuk sebuah rumah pohon yang berada di belakang tempat pemasangan kembang api.

Temari hanya menurut. Mereka pun saat ini telah berada di atas rumah pohon tersebut. Air mata yang terlihat mulai mengering di sudut matanya, basah lagi. Sedih itu datang lagi menghampirinya. Langsung saja dari bibir manisnya, keluar semua sakit hati yang dirasakannya. Deidara hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil dengan ragu ingin merangkul pundak Temari untuk menenangkan isak gadis tersebut. Akhirnya ia melakukannya, Temari tidak menunjukkan adanya penolakan. Pada akhir cerita, tiba-tiba saja Temari berseru.

"Aku benci kembang apiiii!" seruannya itu sangat keras. Dia meneriakannya untuk melepas sakit hatinya yang mulai berkurang semenjak Deidara menawarkan bantuan untuk menjadi pendengarnya.

Deidara hanya tersenyum kecut di balik kostum badutnya. Ia juga membenci kembang api. Karena kembang apilah yang menyeretnya ke dunia ceria yang ternyata sarat maksiat. Memorinya memaksa untuk memutar film masa lalu yang pernah ia alami, yang masih sangat jelas terpatri di otaknya.

"_Aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan,"_

"_Sungguh, Tuan?"_

"_Ya, jadilah kekasihku dan kau akan mendapat pekerjaan,"_

Bocoran chapter depan:

"_Tadi, siapa gadis itu?"_

"_Ingat, kau milikku seorang!"_

"_Dia hanya gadis bodoh, aku tidak mungkin dekat dengan dia, aku mencintaimu,"_

"_Ibu, aku menemukan gadis yang mirip sepertimu,"_

"_Aku berharap kau masih disini,"_

"_Sepertinya mengunjungi festival akan menjadi hobiku selama musim panas,"_

"_Aah~ Shi-Shika~ . Cium aku lagi ~"_

"_Percayalah, ini lebih menyakiti hatiku dibandingkan hatimu,"_

"_Aku memang gadis bodoh, tapi aku punya perasaan!"_

"_Entahlah, rasanya ini seperti bukan duniaku saja..."_

Opini, kritik, saran, dan review? Saya terima, justru malah sangat dibutuhkan, karena saya malah gak pede dengan fic ini ._.


End file.
